songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ben 100022
Welcome to the Club Penguin-User Wiki, Ben 100022 We hope you enjoy you'r stay here, but kindly read our Policy before editing. Here are a few admins that you may ask for help: *Mvtech (me) *Redligot2009 *Yorkielvr333CP *Tigernose Or you may also see the Admin List for more info and for chat or also to contact them. Profile *Kindly edit your user-page with anything you want *Go to and change your avatar and signature Voting Kindly vote on every poll in our community Talk Pages in your edit to every talk page you will be reminded to sign your signature just by writing four tidles or by pressing the signature button. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sincerly, Mvtech(Chat|Blog) _TOC_ Re:please ok? -- MvtechFaithfully 13:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! can you vote for Wendy to be in the wall of fame. as in the sitenotice. Gives You Hell Gives You Hell lyrices (from: Lyrics Wiki) (Rachel) I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place And you're still prob'ly working At a 9-to-5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Now where's your picket fence, love? And where's that shiny car? And did it ever get you far? You never seemed so tense, love I've never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are? And truth be told, I miss you And truth be told, I'm lyin' (Rachel and cast) When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth a damn And treats you well Then he's a fool, you're just as well Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell (Rachel) Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself Yeah, "where'd it all go wrong?" But the list goes on and on And truth be told, I miss you And truth be told, I'm lyin' (Rachel and cast) When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth a damn And treats you well (treats you well) Then he's a fool, you're just as well I hope it gives you hell (Rachel) Now you'll never see What you've done to me You can take back your memories They're no good to me And here's all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well (Cast) When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth a damn And treats you well (treats you well) Then he's a fool, you're just as well Hope it gives you hell (Rachel and cast) When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell!) When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell!) When you hear this song and you sing along But you never tell (But you never tell!) Then you're a fool, I'm just as well Hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell!) When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (Hope it gives you hell!) You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 03:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratiolations! You are now famous, since you're name is on the mainpage! - [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 10:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC)